Lost & Found
by snarkmcsnark
Summary: A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan
1. A World Alone

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

* * *

"Please stow your tray tables away and pull your seats back into the upright position," a bright, chirpy voice sang through the speaker, "We will be arriving shortly in Tampa International Airport."

Brianna's eyes fluttered open as passengers settled back into their seats and prepared for their descent. To her right, her twin sister, Nicole, was squealing with glee, nearly leaping of her chair ready to bound for the door. She rolled her eyes at the flagrant display of excitement that she had to admit, made her feel a tiny bit jealous. It must have been satisfying to know that her sister was spending seven uninterrupted days with her longterm boyfriend, John Cena. Brianna was genuinely happy for Nicole, but her eagerness to be with John was like rubbing salt on a fresh wound.

She closed her eyes and arched her back as the plane made its final descent and touched down on the runway. Her mind drifted back three weeks prior when she was on a similar plane landing in a town somewhere in the Midwest. Bryan was by her side. She watched the clouds disappear as they descended back down to the ground. He was holding her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She gazed up at his blue eyes and smiled softly. Brianna opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Bryan was no longer by her side.

"I'm so happy you agreed to spend the week at Tampa with John and I," beamed Nicole, as they waited for their checked luggage at the carousel.

Brianna smiled weakly. Her sister had tried to be as supportive as she could even if she didn't know all the details about their abrupt break-up. In fact, Nicole wasn't even sure if it was legitimately over or a salvageable postponed engagement. All she knew was Brianna was no longer sporting the heirloom engagement ring that used to adorn her finger. Regardless, sisters were always there for each other and Nicole did her best to pick up the pieces and prevent her sister from spending the week alone and feeling sorry for herself.

The sisters took their bags to the Arrivals section of the airport where they were met by encompassing hugs from John. He planted a chaste kiss on Nicole before taking her bags. "I've missed you, baby," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I missed you too, babe," he laughed, "even if you did drop me off at the airport less than sixteen hours ago."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, babe!" whined Nicole. Brianna chuckled. Her sister could be so over dramatic sometimes, but she found a good match in level-headed John.

"So, Brianna," John said reluctantly, trying his best to tread lightly on her puzzling situation, "how are you?"

"I'm good, John. Thank you for letting me spend the week in your place. I'll try my best to be invisible so you and Nicole can get all the alone time you need."

"Don't be silly, Brianna," Nicole chimed in, "This week is just as much about you. I want - no, _WE_ want to spend time with you. Besides, you can stay in John's guest house so you can get all the privacy you need when John and I are - you know," she winked at her man and playfully slapped his pert ass.

He chuckled, "About that, babe… I was going to tell you before your flight but it must have slipped my mind. I already have a buddy of mine staying at the guest house. I was thinking Brianna wouldn't mind staying in one of the guest rooms at the main house."

"John!" Nicole raised her voice, but Brianna held her hand up to stop her sister from saying anything she would regret, "A guest room would be fine. Hell, a couch in your basement would work for me."

* * *

The matte black Mercedes Benz G-Class rolled up on the driveway of John's estate. Brianna had been here a few times, but every time, the magnitude of his house always seemed to render her speechless. She just couldn't imagine such a large house for a family, much less one person. She noted how Nicole's face lit up; her sister definitely considered John's house her home now. They unloaded their baggage from the back of the SUV and rolled into the entryway. John set his keys on a nearby table and turned to face Brianna, "Your room is upstairs, first door on the right. You've got your own bathroom and everything. If you're anything like this one," he wrapped his arms around Nicole's shoulders, "you're going to need all that counter space for all your makeup and facepaint and shit."

"Thanks John," she laughed, "I really appreciate all of this."

"No problem, B. Any sister of Nicole's is a sister of -" John and Nicole scrunched their faces at where that statement was going. "Nevermind. You're welcome."

Just as they were about to make their way upstairs, a slender girl with her ass hanging out of a torn red dress stumbled into the entryway. On one hand she held onto a pair of strappy stilettos, and on the other she clutched a wad of bills. Momentarily, she glanced up at the trio and turned a bright shade of red.

Always the sweetheart, even much to Nicole's dismay at times, John held her up by the arm, "Need a ride home?" The blonde girl shook her head almost too hard she looked like she was about to hurl right on the marble floor. "No… He gave me this," she held up the cash, "to get a cab and go away." She stumbled out of John's grasp and continued on her walk of shame out the door.

He turned back to the twins and began to apologize, but was beat to it by his angry girlfriend. "Who the hell was that skank and what was she doing here?"

"Look, babe, I can explain," continued John, "I told you I had a guest. He must have had another guest with him…"

"Who is it John?"

"Speak of the devil!" exclaimed John as his best friend appeared through the kitchen doorway. The two girls turned their heads to meet the sheepish grin of WWE superstar, Randy Orton. Dressed in nothing but a pair of pinstripe boxers and munching on an apple, Randy made himself perfectly at home in John's abode.

Suddenly it became clear why John hadn't immediately mentioned that it was Randy staying at the guest house. Ever since his divorce was finalized several months ago, Randy was back to his old ways, charming the pants off women, fucking them senseless, and leaving them out to dry without so much as a second look. Nicole was very protective of her man so, understandably, she felt John's best friend could be a negative influence on their relationship. It didn't help that Randy was a little less forgiving and more vocal when it came to Nicole's over the top reactions and penchant for stirring backstage drama. He was the only one who could call her out on her bullshit without John going all white knight for her.

"Seriously, John?" she asked incredulously before she stormed upstairs to the master bedroom.

Randy walked towards John and patted him on the shoulder, "Communication - it's the first step to a successful relationship." He took a bite from the apple and walked towards the back of the house. John groaned. His divorced best friend was mocking him by giving him relationship advice. His girlfriend was putting him in the doghouse for withholding information. His week off from work was off to a terrible start. He turned towards Brianna, "I'm sorry. You were probably expecting a quiet week where you can just relax and not have to deal with all this bullshit."

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, "It's all a welcome distraction."

* * *

Clothes hung in the closet, makeup set on the counters in the bathroom, and her jewellry laid neatly on the dresser across the bed. Missing from her pieces was a dainty gold engagement ring. Brianna walked backwards until the back of her knees met the mattress. She settled at the foot of the bed and nestled herself in fetal position. She tried her best not to cry, but it was too late. Tears were pooling in her eyes and before she knew it, she was in an all-too familiar downward spiral.

She didn't know how it all began. One day, they were talking about the wedding, his grandparents' house in Aberdeen, the names of their future children; and then all of a sudden it all felt meaningless. Was it cold feet that made her dread the day of their approaching nuptials? Suddenly, Pinterest boards of barn weddings and DIY invitations made her want to turn on her heel and run. Suddenly, the thought of living in an antiquated house in rainy, dreary Aberdeen made her want to chain herself to her California apartment. Suddenly the possibility of starting a family with Bryan Danielson felt like an unnatural invasion of her body. Brianna had no idea where all these feelings were coming from - where all her old, affectionate feelings had gone. Her heart, once filled with love and adoration, was now empty. Her heart was empty for Bryan.

For weeks, Brianna kept all these emotions bottled up inside of her until the night she had dinner with his family. It was all too overwhelming. And when they got back to their hotel room in Seattle, she couldn't hold it all in anymore. She divulged everything. She told him about not being ready, not knowing what she wanted, not feeling what she used to for him. Bryan had always been calm and collected, but to be told all these things a few months before your wedding day - that shit breaks down your exterior and exposes you for all your vulnerabilities. Bryan was livid. He was in disbelief. How could this woman he loved and adored for years just suddenly fall out of love with him? He hadn't done anything to hurt her. He hadn't done anything to deserve any of this. So he left her alone in a hotel room, before she could leave him.

Bryan aimlessly wandered the halls of their hotel. He rode the elevator down to the bar and downed shot after shot of whiskey. His blue eyes were focused on the clock behind the bar. The short arrow at 11 had turned to 12, to 1, to 2 and as he downed one more burning shot down his throat, he saw bright red reflect off the glass. Her matching red lips curled into a sly smile. She took the stool next to him, and by daybreak, she had taken his bed. Her name was Eva Marie.

* * *

**How was it? I don't think I've seen a Randy/Brie pairing on FF so I'm interested to see how people will take it. I know I haven't shown any interaction between them, but I promise there will be in later chapters. Let me know what you think! Please read and review!**


	2. Warm Water

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I am glad that there are a number of people who didn't write off this pairing and gave Randy and Brie a chance. This chapter will feature the two of them more so I hope you'll all read and enjoy. **

* * *

Brianna dried her tears and smudged the mascara from the bottom of her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her in this state. She was always known to be the sister who kept herself composed, rational, and steadfast. Still, no one know exactly what happened between her and Bryan; and she cared about him too much to ruin his reputation by telling other people about Eva Marie.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she scrambled up to get a tissue and wipe evidence of her breakdown away from her face. She walked towards the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob. "Honey," Nicole's soft voice called out as she walked into the room, "how are you feeling?"

Of course she couldn't fool her sister. "I'm all right… coping… you know."

Nicole shook her head; she didn't know. She had no idea what had happened between them and she respected Brianna's privacy and all, but it was hard to be there for her when she didn't understand her situation. "Brie, I just wish you would talk to me."

"Nicole, I can't" her voice broke, "not right now." She held her sister's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you for everything that you've done. When I'm ready, you'll be the first person to know everything."

"Promise?" asked Nicole. Brianna nodded and leaned in to hug her sister. "All right, freshen up because dinner's ready downstairs."

"You cooked?" Brianna asked in disbelief. Her sister reeled away at the first sight of kitchen knives and a cutting board. She did, however, manage to surprise everyone at Thanksgiving that one time she made the most delicious chocolate molten lava cake.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "No, the boys grilled some steaks," she paused, "don't worry, they grilled some corn on the cob and some other vegetables for your vegetarian ass."

* * *

After Nicole left her room, Brianna washed her face and willed the redness in her eyes to dissipate. She changed into a comfortable, loose tank top and a pair of leggings, and threw her hair up into a messy bun. She followed downstairs to the dining room where the boys had laid out the dinner spread. Nicole was pouring Cabernet Sauvignon into wine glasses, John was setting all the silverware, and Randy was just outside on the patio, finishing up on the grill.

"Have a seat, m'lady," John pulled a chair for Brianna, "you are the guest of honor for the evening."

She smiled at John and glared at her sister. She had a feeling Nicole had told him that she had been crying, which prompted John to be extra nice to her. Nicole raised her arms up as if to say she had nothing to do with it. Brianna decided to give her the benefit of the doubt since John was naturally caring and concerned for everyone's well-being.

Randy walked in and closed the door behind him. He set down a tray of juicy tenderloin steaks on the center of the table. The smell of the meat wafted its way under Brianna's nose and she couldn't help but mentally salivate at the thought of steak in her mouth. She hadn't eaten meat in years without a problem; and yet here she was craving the salty, savory flavor all of a sudden.

Randy took the seat next to her and shortly thereafter, they began their meal. Brianna went against her initial cravings and placed a nice array of grilled vegetables on her plate. After talking about the business and the crazy things that happened between their travels, the conversation turned to their encounter with the blonde girl from earlier that day. Randy claimed to have met her at a nightclub the previous evening while John was safely at home sleeping - a fact Nicole had to confirm with her boyfriend. The blonde's name was Megan, or was it Michelle? She had a decent enough face and apparently she was down to fuck, which was all Randy needed to bolt out of the club with her and take her back to his makeshift bachelor pad in John's guest house.

As Randy recounted his story, he couldn't help but notice Brianna picking apart the food at her plate and then glancing at the juices oozing out of his steak.

"What is it," he finally asked, "want a bite?"

Brianna's eyes widened, "Uh…"

"She doesn't eat meat, Randy," said Nicole. She was not impressed with his retelling of events from the previous night nor was she impressed that he failed to remember that Brianna was a vegetarian.

"Yeah, I know that. But she's not eating what's on her plate. Just thought she'd like my steak better."

John chuckled at the innuendo-laced statement, earning him an elbow to the gut from his girlfriend.

Brianna shook her head, "No thanks. I'm fine with the vegetables… Their delicious," she smiled weakly, reassuring the boys that the meal they had prepared was well-received.

John and Nicole had purchased tickets for a movie after dinner, but grilling took a little longer than expected so after dinner the couple were pressed to make it in time for the screening. Randy and Brianna ensured them that they should go to their movie and leave the dishes and the clean-up to them. Once they left, Randy began clearing the plates and carrying them over to the kitchen. Brianna followed suit with all the wine glasses and silverware.

"Wait, which one's mine?" Randy asked when he saw her carrying the four empty glasses by their stems.

"This one, I think," she handed it to him. Randy took it from her fingers and turned around to the wine fridge. "I don't do dishes for free," he said as he peered through John's collection. "I will do it in exchange for alcohol though."

He pulled out a Port wine and poured some into his glass. He extended the bottle towards Brianna and she obliged by letting him fill her glass. "Thanks, Randy." The sound of her voice saying his name was shaky, but he chose to ignore it. He didn't know much about Brianna except for the fact she spent most of her time with her fiance or her sister. They never spoke more than simple pleasantries. They never shared looks from across the room. She was Brianna. She had her own world of juice cleanses, arts and crafts, and whatever the hell people like her did. He was Randy Orton. He was a world apart.

As Brianna loaded the last plate into the dishwasher, Randy leaned against the kitchen island and took a sip of his wine. "So what brings you here instead of spending the week with Danielson?"

Brianna felt a lump in her throat as he said her ex-fiance's name. She took a drink before she faced Randy, "I just wanted to spend some time with Nicole."

Randy nodded despite not believing her. He knew something was up but he wasn't one to pry for details, mostly because he didn't care about anyone or anything. "Do you have any plans with her?"

She took another drink. It was a simple conversation. Why did she feel like she was being interrogated. "No, not really. I think we might go shopping and go to the spa. Why?"

"Nothing, I just want to know when she'll be off John's dick so he and I can go to a bar or something."

Brianna grimaced at his crass choice of words. They stood there in silence, both taking drinks until their cups were empty. He reached for the bottle and refilled them both. Brianna was beginning to feel her mind fog up and her sense of balance weakened. She rested against the counter and eyed Randy, who was now sitting atop the kitchen island. Up close, he was a lot larger than she remembered. At 6'5" and with those broad shoulders he definitely towered over Bryan. She wondered what it would be like to be beneath a body like that.

What the fuck? She snapped those thoughts out of her head and gulped her wine down to the last drop.

"Woah, slow down there, Brianna," he drawled. She reached out for another refill but he hesitated to tip the bottle to her favor. "You're not going anywhere are you?"

"No, I'm staying here."

Randy tilted the bottle into her glass, "As long as you're not driving anywhere and getting charged for public intoxication, you're free to get white girl wasted… on my watch."

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "On your watch?"

"Yeah, trust me. If you're going to get plastered you want me to be the one holding your hair while you puke your guts out and cry about your daddy issues."

Brianna busted out laughing, "Speaking from experience?"

"Experience as recent as this morning."

"I'll cheers to that," she clinked her glass with his and smiled.

"You're not bad, Brie Bella."

She looked down on the ground and smiled slyly, "You have the wrong idea."

"Oh," Randy leaped off the counter and stood less than a foot from her frame, "what are you saying?"

"Maybe, I _am_ bad," each word enunciated seductively against her soft pink lips.

She could feel the world spinning around her head. Her muscles loosened up and her pupils dilated. At this point, she could feel the heat of Randy's body on hers and all she wanted to do was have him corner her against the counter. She wanted to rest her palms on the hard planes of his chest. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in. She was one sip away from Brie mode. She rested the glass against her lips and drank until the last drop; her dark eyes never leaving his.

She set her glass down in the sink and reached behind Randy to get the half-filled wine bottle. She sidestepped him and left him alone in the kitchen. Walking outside to the pool, she took a generous swig of the Port. Brianna stood still and let the cool air move through her body. She stood there just waiting for this wave to scoop her up and wash her away. And if it wasn't coming for her, she would just have to keep walking until she found it.

The tips of her toes broke the warm water's surface, but before her whole body could be submerged, she was scooped up. It wasn't a wave. It was a pair of powerful arms that pulled her away from her daze. The two bodies fell back in a thud, but she wasn't hurt. His body was strong enough to brace their fall. She turned to face him - his expression doused in confusion.

"What the hell, Brianna?"

She looked from his icy, blue eyes to the cerulean pool and made the connection. In her intoxication, she just tried to walk straight into the pool. She knew he probably thought she was crazy. Brianna started laughing uncontrollably, shaking in Randy's arms. He leaned back and stared at this perplexing figure before him. He never once gave her a good look. Maybe because he was married in the last six years; not that a marriage contract ever stopped him from ogling other women. Or maybe it was because she was the twin sister of John's high-maintenance, high-strung girlfriend and it was easier to think of them as one person. But there was something about the way she laughed - the way her eyes lit up and the way her smooth skin felt in his touch.

"Let's go for a swim," said Brianna as she stood up and began to pull her tank over her head. Before it could reach the hem of her lace bra, she felt Randy's hand stop her.

"Brianna," his voice was soft but stern, "we can't do this. You're getting married."

"You're married."

He shook his head, "I was married. I'm divorced. You know that."

"What's that like?" She dropped her shirt, letting it fall back down to conceal her torso. "What does it feel like to just stop loving someone?"

_What does it feel like to just stop loving someone?_

The question reverberated in his ear; the look in her eyes both distant yet yearning for an answer. She needed any answer. Any answer that could explain to her why her two year relationship was seemingly reduced to nothing for no reason at all.

"Brianna, where is this coming from?" Randy paused, "Did Bryan do something? Did he hurt you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, forcing her to look away. "No," she lied, vividly recalling the moment he told her he slept with Eva Marie out of spite. "Forget I asked the question." She moved away from his path and started towards the house, but Randy pulled her back to face him.

"Look, if you need to talk to someone about this -"

"Randy, please," Brianna scoffed, "I wouldn't want to waste your time with my problems." She shook her arm away from his grasp and bounded for the house. He was close behind her, "I didn't just stop loving Sam," he blurted out.

Brianna stopped in her tracks. "It didn't just happen overnight." He rubbed the side of his head; he didn't really want to go walk back down memory lane and relive his failed marriage. "Time and distance away from each other just ate away at our relationship. We both began to prefer being apart than being together. She started using our daughter as bargaining chip to get what she wanted. I started fucking other women. It just became a vindictive, poisonous relationship. And in spite of all that was happening, I did love Sam and I would have done what I could to keep her and my family together. But at a certain point, what you think you feel for a person isn't enough. Loving someone takes work, and neither one of us were willing to work for it. So we ended it."

She took it all in. She appreciated Randy opening up to her about his relationship with his ex-wife, but it wasn't the answer she was looking for. Marriages in this business were like Randy's. Time and distance away from your partner ruined things and she saw that firsthand. Bryan and Brianna didn't have to worry about that because they traveled together and practically lived together. They always worked on their relationship; they grew as a couple and shared experiences like any normal couple. Their relationship was perfect up until the point Brianna woke up one morning and felt nothing for him.

She realized she had phrased the question wrong. She knew what it felt like to just stop loving someone. She wanted to know why.

Her body felt light and weightless and the room around her was spinning in circles. The gut-wrenching pull in her stomach was not a good sign. She felt dinner coming up her throat so she bounded for the powder room down the hall. Randy ran right behind her and knelt beside her hunched body. He held her hair and stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. "This is so embarrassing. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled genuinely, "if we always meant for things to happen, then life would have no way to surprise us."

* * *

**A friendship is forming between trouble-making Randy and troubled Brianna. What is the power of a bottle of red wine shared between two former acquaintances? I guess we'll find out how this changes the dynamic in the following chapters. Let me know what you think. Please read and review!**


	3. Insomnia

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you for being patient with this story and learning that not all pairings start off with bumping uglies in empty hallways. That's a story for another day. Some pairings actually begin with friendships! LOL. But seriously, thank you for enjoying Brianna and Randy's blossoming friendship.**

* * *

Bright light blasted through the windows and Brianna growled in annoyance. She loved the darkness provided by the curtains. She craved and longed for that darkness. The light became the least of her problems when she felt the splitting headache from her hangover. She groaned and shoved her head back into the pillow.

"I knew it," said Nicole, who was standing by the curtains she had just pulled, "you were drinking last night."

"So?"

"So?" Nicole asked incredulously, "John and I found two bottles of wine - one in the kitchen and another by the pool. Mind you, one of them we were saving for a special occasion."

"Last night was a special occasion," Brianna stated almost in the form of a question. Her twin sister, Nicole, raised her eyebrows as she pulled the comforter off her sister's bed.

Brianna grumbled at the cold air that hit her bare legs. She didn't know how she did it but she had managed to stumble out of her leggings before falling in bed last night. "Yeah. Last night. Brie mode reared her pretty little head." She chuckled, referring to the drunken version of herself.

"Brie mode? Here? With Orton?" Her sister was in complete and utter disbelief. "You didn't do anything with him did you?"

"What? No!" Brianna cried out. "No, we just drank and talked," she replied, leaving out the part about wanting to feel him up, walking into the pool, and failing to seduce him for a swim.

"Talked about what?"

"Nicole…"

"What? I'm just curious. I never imagined the two of you would have much to talk about."

"Alcohol is a social lubricant," she stated as a matter-of-factly. "Besides, Randy's not as bad as you make him out to be. He's actually a decent guy."

Nicole laughed in near hysterics. The word 'decent' was not usually associated with a man of Randy Orton's reputation. "Right, Bri, that's rich." She threw some clothes toward her sister before she started for the door, "Just don't fly too close to the sun, sis. Randy will fuck you and burn you."

* * *

"Good morning, motherfucker!" John beamed as Randy walked out to the patio to join them for brunch. The two girls were already dressed for their day for shopping, and John had already returned, pumped and sweaty, from an intense upper body workout. Randy walked towards the table and rubbed his eyes with his not-so-subtle middle finger.

"You're welcome by the way," John started.

"For what?"

"For raiding my wine fridge, you asshole," John smacked him on the side of the head. Randy laughed and winked at Brianna, who didn't know how to respond except to politely smile back.

"How's the head feeling?" Randy asked Brianna.

She nodded as she ate a mouthful of whole grain toast, "It's good. Feeling a little dehydrated but nothing some Gatorade can't fix."

"So what exactly happened last night while John and I were at the movies?" Nicole asked curiously.

Randy and Brianna both shrugged, not willing to divulge details from the previous night. "Nothing, we drank and talked about work," Randy lied trying to steer the conversation to another topic, "Have you heard about these new chicks from NXT?"

"Ugh, don't get me started," Nicole rolled her eyes, "I mean, JoJo is a sweet girl but she's too young and naive for this business. Eva Marie is a whole other story. Ever since she set foot backstage, she's been trying to take the spotlight away from the Bellas. And I swear, she's always trying to flirt with John-"

Brianna coughed.

"Did I say something?" Nicole asked her sister, who was gulping down water to suppress the coughing fit that resulted from the topic of Eva Marie. Brianna shook her head which prompted Nicole's continued tirade of the 'redheaded, untalented, wannabe-model, skank-whore Eva Marie'.

"Mhm..." Randy nodded indifferently.

"Why'd you ask if you're not even interested?" Nicole glared at him.

"I don't care about your inane, divas division drama, Nicole. I just care about whether or not these girls are ready to get on their knees for a little bump up the roster, if you know what I mean." He knew which buttons to press when it came to Nicole and it amused him to no end to piss her off and get that reaction out of her. He didn't mean it - maybe a little; but he mostly said it to get that black stare of death.

"You are a disgusting pig, Orton."

John held his arms out between Randy and Nicole, "Whoa there, play nice, kids."

* * *

After brunch, the two girls headed out to get their nails done and hit up the mall for some much-needed shopping. Nicole tried to pry for details from the previous night, but Brianna wouldn't budge. John and Randy decided to take the jetskis out on the lake behind the house to finally have that break away from women and just enjoy being boys. As they were loading the jetskis back onto the dock, John thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Randy about his thoughts on Brianna.

From what Nicole told him, he knew that she had given back Bryan's ring but it wasn't confirmed whether or not they were over. He noticed that his on-screen rival was moody and anti-social in the last week, but he didn't string the two together until the twins landed in Tampa. Perhaps she had talked to Randy last night.

"Hey man, what do you think's going on with Brianna?"

Randy stopped tying the rope and turned around to look at John, "What do you mean?"

John sighed, "She's been having issues with Bryan and Nicole's worried about her, but Brie won't say a word. I don't know. I guess I thought maybe she might've said something to you last night."

Randy shrugged, "Nothing really. I mean, she never talked about Bryan. But we did talk about my divorce."

"Oh," said John. He stroked his chin and looked out towards the house. John knew Randy more than most people and he knew Randy wasn't the type of person to talk about personal matters to just about anyone; especially matters that concerned his divorce with Samantha. The setting sun was casting an orange glow on the white walls. He noticed his girlfriend's Range Rover roll up into the driveway. "The girls are home," he said, "sorry for putting you in the spot."

"No problem, man," replied Randy. He followed John's gaze and watched as Brianna hopped out of the passenger seat of the SUV. He watched how the yellow sundress hugged her curves nicely and how she tried to hide her tired, bloodshot eyes with a pair of giant sunglasses.

"Yo, man," John laughed, "You checking out Brianna?"

"What? No..." His answer couldn't even come close to convincing a zombie to go vegan.

"She's damaged goods, Randy. She's still hurting, and who knows? Maybe it's not over between her and Bryan. Something like that that came out of nowhere… It can't possibly ruin their relationship. They were in it for the long-haul."

* * *

John and the twins returned home from dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant. They invited Randy to join them but he hurriedly replied that he already had other plans. Ever since he and John talked at the dock, Randy wanted to spend less time around Brianna. He was both intrigued and repelled by the idea of being with her. He didn't want any of her drama in his life. After his divorce, he vowed to stay away from all that negative energy and drama, and just focus on his career and celebrate with the occasional hookup and fling. At the same time, there was something about Brianna that drew him in and the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to break down those walls and find out what it is about her that makes her so goddamn captivating.

Brianna tossed and turned that night trying her best to fall asleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, thoughts about Bryan freefalled into her head. She missed him in these moments - moments when she was all alone and the word around her was deep in slumber. It was 3AM and she had officially been trying to sleep for close to four hours without an ounce of luck. She rolled out of bed and threw a sweater over her shoulders. Maybe some fresh air will do her some good, she thought.

She opened the French doors to the backyard and stepped outside. The air was muggier than the previous night's but it was a welcome change from her stuffy bedroom. As she walked towards the pool, she noticed the lights were still turned on in the guest house. She debated whether or not to walk right over and see if Randy was still up. He was still out when they arrived home from dinner and they all decided to go back to their rooms. John mentioned he was probably at Moe's, a local pub that they frequented. Brianna felt like she could use someone to talk to even if she wasn't sure what she really wanted to say. Maybe she just needed a friend right now.

Her bare feet trailed along the dewy grass up to the stone steps of the guest house. She peered into the glass doors and found him sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and a bad infomercial on the television. They looked to both be suffering from some kind of insomnia, so why not suffer together? She knocked against the glass door; his head quickly turned, his eyes locking on hers. Straightaway, she wanted to retreat and call the whole thing off but it was too late.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, motioning for her to come inside. He set his beer down on the coffee table and paced towards the kitchen. "Anything to drink?"

Brianna shook her head, "no thanks. Not after last night."

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, taking the empty spot beside her on the dark green couch. He turned his body to face her and studied her features. Her chocolate eyes fixated on the fast-talking guy selling ultra-absorbent washcloths on TV. Her body was tense, like she refused to settle into the couch and get comfortable in his presence. Her hands were balled up in fists and rested squarely atop her toned thighs. Without thinking, his palm rested on the small of her back. Electricity coursed through her spine as she felt the warmth of his touch. Reason told her to jump off the couch and get the hell out of there; but she fell for his touch and she eased into it. "Brianna?"

His voice broke the thick cloud of silence that had formed between them. The noise from the television was muted by their thoughts and any sort of distraction from their surroundings was blocked from their vision. It was just the two of them; everything else was empty space. Brianna could feel it. Randy could feel it.

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

"Neither can I," he replied, leaning forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Brianna scooted forward and cocked her head to the side, "I don't know what I'm doing here." She smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground. She thought about her recent choices since arriving at John's. They were choices she would never have made previously because it wasn't in her personality to just approach someone she barely knew and open herself up. But being with Randy made her subconsciously tear down her walls. It was scary, but it was exhilarating at the same time.

Randy placed his palm on her cheek and trailed it below her chin; he tilted her head back to face him. She was stunning. He always knew that, but there was a simplicity about her beauty that almost made her seem impossible. Like, she was too effortless to be wasted on by someone like him. "What were you expecting?"

She looked up at his face and thought about his question. "Some blonde, unnamed, unimportant chick writhing beneath you as you sloppily pound beer… and her simultaneously."

He chuckled at the image she planted in his head, "You have a wild imagination, Brianna," he sighed, "but you're giving my game too much credit."

"Am I?" She asked rhetorically. Randy had a reputation that preceded him. He was known as a ladykiller - charming in the streets and an animal between the sheets. Brianna wasn't one to participate much in backstage gossip, but Randy's sexual repertoire was the stuff of legends.

Randy shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think I could score with unnamed, unimportant blonde by utilizing a sloppy skillset. I'd like to think I put a lot of effort into my partner's pleasure."

"Oh."

Her mouth curved into an o-shape, making her full lips look so delectable. He just wanted to let his primal instinct get the best of him, just lean over and kiss her. But one look at her sad eyes and he stopped himself. Brianna was a vulnerable woman and he wouldn't take advantage of her in this position just for her to regret later. It wasn't worth it - not for him, not for her.

Randy scooted back to face the television; their surroundings surging back around them. "You should try to get some sleep," he mumbled before he took a swig of his beer.

Brianna sighed, "I've tried, but I just can't. I guess I'm not used to sleeping alone. You're just left there, all alone, with all these thoughts and…" she trailed off.

He didn't know if she was saying these things because she wanted to talk about Bryan, or because she just wanted someone to hold her and make her forget. Either way, he wasn't about to be that guy. "Brianna, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't do this with you."

"Do what?" she asked defensively, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I won't talk to you about your feelings. I won't hold you when you can't sleep. And I'm not going to fuck you to help you move on."

Shock washed over her face. Brianna quickly stood up and walked away from him, trying to turn her head away to hide her tears. She couldn't believe how blunt he had been. She couldn't believe how easy he had her figured out. All the reasons she subconsciously had for knocking on his door - he had just laid them out like cards on a table She wanted to slap him across his face, but she couldn't find the courage to do it because he was right about everything.

Brianna stood motionless against the wall. Randy saw the tears in her eyes and his heart softened. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to reach over and do all those things for her, but he knew what a disappointment he was to every woman who expected a relationship out of him. Brianna deserved to be happy; she deserved someone better than him.


	4. The Gameplan

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted. I've been so swamped with school and work that I've had to put this story aside for the last week. Needless to say, I find writing Lost & Found to be a very cathartic experience; and it serves as a nice break away from the stress of real life. So I will keep on trucking as long as I continue to feel this way towards it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The aromatic coffee bubbled in the pot. Her heart beat faster at the thought of the sweet nectar running through her body. After returning to her room at half past three, she forced herself to sleep but the task was made even more difficult by the sound of her sister's moans from the next room over. She'd think that a multi-millionaire like John would invest in some solid, sound-proof walls for his prized estate, but that detail must have sorely been overlooked by his contractor. John's grunts came between 'Oh my god's and 'Yes, baby, right there's. Brianna's attempts to block off the noise were futile so she decided to go downstairs to the den where she was able to catch two hours of shut-eye on John's leather couch.

It was not the most comfortable night of sleep. It started off with thoughts of Bryan plaguing her mind and ended with her sister's piercing cries of pleasure. But nothing quite messed with her mind the morning after as much as the blunt force trauma of Randy's words.

_I won't talk to you about your feelings. I won't hold you when you can't sleep. And I'm not going to fuck you to help you move on._

Randy had her figured out more than she, herself, had known. The last few days, she felt like her mind and her heart were wandering aimlessly. Her intentions were unclear and she had no idea where all this uncertainty was stemming from. People, who knew her well, noticed changes in her personality and while she wished she could just tell them, she knew she couldn't because it was hard for her to look at herself and figure out why she was acting so different. Parts of herself didn't want to be introspective because she felt guilty about telling Bryan. If she hadn't revealed her thoughts and feelings, he wouldn't have slept with Eva Marie and they wouldn't be in this clusterfuck of a situation. Another part of her didn't want to analyze her thoughts and actions because she was scared. She was fucking scared that she was doing things that, for once in a really long time, felt natural to her.

"Oooh, coffee!" Nicole ran towards the pot and poured a mug for herself. She leaned over to her sister and planted a wet kiss on her head. Brianna grimaced and wiped her forehead. She didn't want to know what Nicole's lips had just touched.

John followed into the kitchen with the morning paper in his hand. "Good morning, Brianna," he smiled, "up early today, are we? Sleep well last night?"

"Yup, like a baby," she lied. She didn't want either of them to worry about her. She could tell that the couple were enjoying their time together and Brianna wanted the two of them to relax. John was the most hard-working man in the company, and his generosity knew no bounds. The man deserved to sit back and enjoy his week off with his girlfriend.

"That's good to hear. Speaking of babies," John continued, "I've got an event with the Make a Wish foundation this afternoon at St. Michael's Children Hospital. I'm going on behalf of the WWE, meeting kids, signing autographs, getting ribbed on by older kids who think John Cena is a dork… Anyway, I'd love it if you guys would join me. I'm sure the kids at the hospital would be thrilled to get four superstars for the price of one."

Brianna and Nicole both nodded, "That sounds great, babe," said his girlfriend. "I can't wait," added Brianna. It was just the thing she needed to keep her mind off her rollercoaster of a personal life.

* * *

John, Nicole and Brianna arrived at the hospital, met with the board of directors and the representatives from the foundation. They learned about the children and the terminal diseases that afflicted most of the kids in that particular wing of St. Michael's. As soon as they were briefed on safety measures, representatives from the foundation and staff of the WWE prepared the toys and posters they were to give away to the kids.

As the girls helped sort through all the toys and John gave his statement to a few local reporters in the room, Randy arrived. He took off his dark sunglasses as soon as he entered and walked towards one of the staff members. Brianna noticed that he tried his best to avoid eye contact with her; he was focused on his conversation, not bothering to pay attention to the chief of the hospital who was thanking the WWE and Make a Wish for their support.

The doors opened to the surgical wing and the four WWE superstars made their rounds, visiting kids suffering from everything from congenital heart disease to leukemia to mysterious, undiagnosed, terminal ailments. The sisters shed a few tears as parents recounted stories of their kids' battles. However, in every room, in spite of the overwhelming odds against their lives, each child remained positive and became absolutely euphoric when they met their television idols.

John was popular among most of the little kids. He was fun and goofy, and not afraid to approach their situation with a positive outlook similar to the bright-eyed children. It was evident that he had done this many times, and his heart was truly invested in their happiness and well-being. Witnessing his interactions and his passion for giving, Nicole felt so incredibly lucky to have found someone so wonderful and so perfect.

Ciara, a seven year-old girl who had lost her hair from chemotherapy, touched Brianna's heart when she shyly asked her if she could braid her hair. It had been months since she last styled anyone's hair, and all she wanted to do was practice plaiting for when she beat the cancer and her hair grew back. Brianna gladly agreed, sitting on her bedside and waiting patiently as Ciara expertly French-braided her dark locks. She looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair, "It's perfect, sweetheart."

Later in the afternoon, the children, their families, doctors and nurses gathered in a large room to receive the gifts they had brought. Nicole and Brianna talked about the magic of being twins to a large group of girls. Toddlers took turns riding on John's shoulders as he ran, tirelessly, in circles. In the corner of the room, Randy was seated with a 12 year-old boy who was less than enthused by all the commotion around him.

"So what brings you here, kid?" Randy asked casually, still looking at the scene before him.

Startled, the boy looked up and glared at him, "I'm dying, dickface."

"Oh, dickface," Randy laughed, "Is that the best you got, kid?"

"Turdbrain."

Randy scowled and shook his head, "It's going to take a lot more than that to get under my skin."

"Shut up," the boy crossed his arms and looked back at the crowd of kids, happily receiving their toys.

"So this is your gameplan?" Randy asked, "Spend your days sulking in a bright and cheery children's hospital, throwing up at the colorful walls, rolling your eyes all the way to the back of your head, and wishing these jerks on TV would stop walking in and out of here with sacks of toys made by some other poor kid in China."

The boy scrunched his forehead; he couldn't believe the unfiltered truth that had just come out of Randy Orton's mouth. He extended his hand out for the wrestler to shake. "Name's Billy."

He shook the kid's hand. "Nice to meet you, Billy. I'm Randy, in case the poster of me in a speedo failed to make that clear."

"You're right about my gameplan," Billy started, "but there's one thing -"

"What's her name and which one is she?"

"How'd you know?" Billy asked incredulously. It was as if Randy had some portal to get inside his head and read exactly what his 12 year-old mind was thinking. "It's her," he pointed to an auburn-haired girl who looked about Billy's age. "Her name's Emily. She's gone through four different pacemakers for her heart arrhythmia. Her family's waiting for a new heart, but she has a while to wait until she gets to the top of the donor list. She's also the coolest kid on our floor. Her parents let her keep a pet snake in her room!"

"Girls who can handle snakes are keepers," Randy nodded approvingly.

"But I can't talk to her. I see her and I just clam up and I forget my name. She probably thinks I'm a loser."

"Just say hi."

"Are you kidding me?" said Billy, raising his arms. If only it were that easy to approach the girl of his dreams. "Maybe it's easy for you, Mr. Randy look-at-my-muscles Orton. I'm a four-eyed, skinny freak with a tendency to go into epileptic shock at any second."

Randy leaned forward and laced his fingers; he turned to face Billy with a serious expression on his face. "You need to man up and talk to Emily," the boy was about to interrupt him but Randy raised his finger to stop him, "Your gameplan is your gameplan and I'm not going to tell you to be positive and thank some man in the sky for the blessings you've received so far. What you're going through - it sucks. You're old enough and smart enough to understand that, and I'm not going to tell you otherwise because, man-to-man, I respect you, Billy. I respect your approach. But I will not leave this hospital until you get the girl. You hear me?"

Billy nodded, completely engrossed by Randy's peptalk.

"So you go up to Emily and you tell her that you want to get out of here and go check up on her snake. You ask her all the questions you think you need to know about that snake, and she will love you for showing interest in something she really cares about."

He mentally took note of every word, nodding his head and leaning off the edge of the chair.

"Now you go get her, tiger."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the nurses were taking their patients back into their rooms. The hospital thanked the four of them for their participation, and encouraged them to return knowing that John was a resident of Tampa. As they left the room and headed towards the exit, Randy heard his name called from the end of the hallway. He turned around and saw Emily and Billy, who was holding the pet snake. Randy smiled and stuck his thumb up for the kid; Billy responded by doing the same thing. Before they could all turn to leave, Billy had one last thing to say, "You're not so bad for a turdbrain!"

"Turdbrain?" Nicole asked with a huge, mocking grin on her face.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "Just boys ribbing on each other. Right, motherfucker?" He nudged John.

"Shut the fuck up, motherfucker," John nudged back, "Tell me you didn't have fun today and met some really cool kids."

"It was such a great experience," said Nicole, "You are so amazing with children." She leaned up and kissed John on the cheek.

As they walked to the parking lot, John noticed Brianna yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You all right, B?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little tired. Loved the kids but their energy levels were up there," she chuckled.

Randy remembered how she stayed up the previous night. She probably didn't get much sleep after she ran out of his room either. "Hey, you guys go on your date night. I'll drive Brianna home," he offered.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some coffee," insisted Brianna. Nicole leaned towards her sister and whispered, "You look like hell, Brie. Besides," she mouthed as inconspicuously as possible, "I wouldn't mind having dinner alone with John… you don't mind, do you, sis?"

Brianna shrugged. She wanted to avoid the inevitable ride home with Randy, but her sister left her with no choice. Randy and Brianna took a silent drive back to the house. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road, but he couldn't help but steal glances at the woman on the passenger seat. She kept her body turned towards the door, away from him; her eyes were fixed on the trees that lined the highway. Every so often, the light from a streetlamp would cast a reflection of Randy's profile on her window. She traced the curve of his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the fullness of his lips, and the strength of his jaw into her memory. She thought about the boy in the hospital. What had Randy said to him? She wanted to ask him but she couldn't find the air to get her words out. He consumed her thoughts; now, he was making her heart beat faster. As soon as they arrived home, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Brianna was racked with guilt by these confusing emotions she was starting to feel for Randy. She wanted to chalk it up to feeling lonely and looking for the nearest man to make her feel a little less alone. Deep in her heart, she knew that Randy wasn't just a need for anybody. It wasn't simply the need for a protector, a caretaker, or a bedmate. It wasn't the idea of him. It was him.

She pulled out her cell phone and typed in his digits. It was like muscle memory to her at this point. She stared at the screen for a brief moment before pressing the bright green call button.

"Brianna," his voice was filled with burning despair. She could tell the last two weeks had taken a serious toll on his mental psyche.

"Bryan," her voice shook. Hearing him made her feel the guilt multiply at the pit of her stomach. She hated that he hurt her by sleeping with Eva Marie, but she started to feel culpable for all the pain he was feeling.

"You have no idea how it feels to hear your voice," Bryan paused, "How's everything down in Tampa?" He tried his best to keep the conversation from delving deeper. He promised Brianna that he would give her some space to think things through until they were reunited back on the road. He was hopeful that their time apart would make her realize that what they had was a good thing, and something like her uncertainty and his momentary lapse in judgment were not enough to throw it all away.

"It's been good," she sighed, "I just came back from a Make a Wish event with Nicole, John and Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah," Brianna heard the slight panic revealed in her ex-fiance's words. He and Randy were co-workers but they were the furthest thing from friends. They had mutual respect for their professionalism and in-ring work, but Bryan inwardly despised the character and the lifestyle that defined Randy. "John invited him to spend the week here."

"How is that working out for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "He's not trying to take advantage of you in your state, is he? I know a guy like him when I see one. They pounce on women at the first sign of vulnerability."

Shock colored her face. Bryan was usually very kind and compassionate when it came to people; it was one of the reasons she had fallen for him years ago. However this kind of judgmental attitude was simply uncalled for. "You don't know Randy," she stated directly, an unmistakable certainty in her voice.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not," she quickly denied, "I just don't think it's fair for you to judge him when you barely even know him."

"And after three days with him, you know Randy Orton - you know his intentions," Bryan started to raise his voice. This switch in personality was so unlike him. He was always so calm, but ever since Brianna left he just felt so much more possessive of the little they had left. He felt like he was grasping at straws trying to get her back while granting her her wish of space. It broke him to be away from the love of his life, but he knew he had to sacrifice to have a fighting chance with her.

"I don't know why you're choosing to focus on the fact that Randy is here. I called you, didn't I?" Her tone was starting to get angry. She couldn't believe that he was fighting her on this.

Bryan sighed, "I'm sorry, Brianna. I'm an idiot." He paced around his bedroom back in Washington. He stopped when he saw a picture of their smiling faces, bright-eyed and flushed cheeks, because they just finished one of their hikes. Recalling that day just a few months ago brought a searing pain straight through his heart. How could it all have gone wrong so quickly? He was determined to get those smiles back. He sat on his bed and admitted what he felt, "I've been thinking about you - about us. Brianna, I know I promised you space and I will give you that as long as you give me a chance once I see you. Things will get better. They'll go back to the way things were and we can move past this. Please, baby," his voice worn in with desperation.

"I want that too," she sighed. She wanted so badly for her feelings to return and for everything to go back to the simple, uncomplicated life she shared with Bryan.

"I miss you."

Brianna listened to his words and she could feel the longing behind them, but she felt a void in her heart. When she contemplated the absence of someone from her life, the first image that came to mind was Randy's reflection on the car window. It was the reflection she had traced in her memory. While Bryan was on the other side of the country, Randy was a few steps away and yet she knew who she truly missed.

"I miss you too," she lied, ending the call. She breathed deeply as she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. Brianna was in way over her head trying to heal and mend her relationship while subjecting herself to the presence of a man who had a hold on her like no other. Helplessly, she rocked herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Randy grumbled as he bound up the stairs of John's house. The batteries for the television remote had died and he had been searching downstairs for some spare batteries for the last 20 minutes. He was on his way to the master bedroom when he heard sobbing and sniffling from the first door to the right. The door was cracked open slightly so he took a peek inside and saw Briana curled up into a ball.

He knew it was a bad idea to go up to her and be there for her. He didn't want to end up disappointing or hurting her, which he knew would be the case sooner or later. But hearing her sob and seeing her so depressed tugged at his heartstrings. He tried to keep this facade of being a tough, no-nonsense type of guy, but any man would grow weak at the sight of a woman in distress.

Randy stepped into the room and carefully walked towards the bed. Gently, he sat at her side. The weight of the mattress shifting caused Brianna to stop and sit up. She met his soft blue eyes, prompting her to wipe her tears. "Randy, I -"

"Shhh…" he motioned for her to lay back down in bed. He cradled her body against his and held her close to his chest. His hand made soothing circles on her arms; his nose breathed in the scent of honeysuckle from her hair. He could feel her heavy breaths and rapid heartbeat against his chest, and before he could say a word, her body shook and she was crying. He laid still, holding her, stroking her hair, breathing her scent, hoping and praying for her pain to go away. And he did so until, finally, Brianna went to sleep.


	5. Baby Blues

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the response from chapter 4. I would love it if more of my quiet readers would send me some of their feedback though ;) This is quite a long chapter but it will be worth it - I promise. Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Keys turn against the lock and the engine shuts off. Five-inch heels click on the pavement as a six-digit code is entered into the security system. The doors unlock and the lights turn on.

John Cena wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her softly on her bright pink pout. "Thank you for tonight," he said, referring to the five-star dinner and ensuing side-of-the-road car sex. It was kind of sick and twisted to be turned on seeing John act like a hero towards the kids in the hospital, but it was a long shot for John to express any sort of paternal qualities so Nicole made the most of it. And she made sure he knew he would be rewarded for it.

The couple walked up the steps with Nicole leading the way, and John behind her, firmly grabbing onto her ample ass cheeks. He couldn't wait to continue on where they left off. As much as it was spontaneous and sexy, a man his size was not built to have sex on the backseat of a car. He was imagining his woman sprawled across his king-size bed, when he ran right into her nearly knocking her down. Nicole had stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the open door to Brianna's room. In plain view, Randy was spooned against Brianna. They were fully clothed and atop the covers so it was evident that nothing more had happened. In spite of the ostensible innocence of the situation, Nicole's protective-sister mode kicked in and she bounded for the room. John quickly grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back against his chest.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside stirred Randy from his slumber. His left arm was sore and his body felt warmer than usual. He groaned as he tried to move out of his position, but silenced himself when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. Brianna was nestled against his body; her dark hair, wildly splayed across his chest. Momentarily, he glanced down to observe her sleeping frame. She looked so comfortable, so at peace. He could've sworn the curve of her lips formed a smile on her face.

He tugged gently under her body to free his left arm, replacing that missing comfort with a blanket to sheath her lithe body. Randy stopped himself before his gut told him to plant a kiss on her forehead. He got up off the bed and walked towards the door. With one last look in her direction, he gently pulled on the knob and left her to sleep the rest of the morning.

Randy tiptoed down the stairs and passed through the kitchen to make his way out to the pool house. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned on his heel and faced the woman seated at the stool. She was dressed in a silk robe and sat with a cup of steeping hot tea.

"Nicole," he acknowledged.

"Randy."

"I was just heading back to my room," he tried to explain, sounding more defensive than he would have liked.

"From my sister's bed?"

"It's not what it looks like," sighed Randy. His broad shoulders slumped forward and his throat felt dry. "She was crying and I heard her and I had to do what I could to comfort her."

Nicole shook her head disapprovingly, "That isn't your job, Randy." She paused, and stood up and began to pace in a single line. Nicole felt angry at the thought of her sister hurting and not understanding the situation well enough to be there for her. Why couldn't she just open up? They never kept anything from each other. Regardless, she knew that Randy wasn't the type of person Brianna needed to fill in that void in her life. She knew Bryan and Brianna and the genuine love and trust they had for each other; whatever it was, they would move past it. "She doesn't need you confusing her when she should be focusing on working things out with Bryan."

"Have you ever stopped to think that she might not want that?" Randy asked defensively. She knew Brianna wasn't talking to anyone about what happened between her and Bryan, and maybe there was a reason for that.

"I know my sister. I know how much she loves and adores Bryan." Nicole took a sip of her tea and stared out into the expanse of the backyard, "Whatever Bryan did, Brianna is the type of person to forgive especially when it comes to people she loves and cares about. She just needs some time, but she will get over it."

"And until then what happens?" Randy asked incredulously, "You'll just let her drown in misery? Suffer from sleepless nights until you can't recognize the person she is anymore?"

Nicole quickly turned around, knocking the teacup off the counter and sending it down the hardwood in a shattered heap. "And I suppose you know what's best for her?"

Randy shook his head and muttered under his breath, "I don't, but neither do you."

She walked towards him until they were merely inches apart. She pointed a well-manicured finger to his chest and forced him to look her in the eye, "You stay away from her. Or I swear to god, I will make your life a living hell."

* * *

Nicole marched up to her sister's room and pulled on the covers. "Get up!"

Brianna groaned. She rubbed her eyes as her vision adjusted to the morning light and the image of her fuming twin sister. It was the second time in the span of a few days that Nicole had woken her up for no reason at all. She was starting to get really sick of her attitude. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that I found you here last night sharing your bed with Randy."

Brianna looked around her empty bed and back at her sister. Nicole must have understood that nothing more than sleeping in the same bed happened between the two of them. Surely, her sister wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"John and I invited you here, so you could get that space from Bryan, so you two could work out whatever issues you have and go back to normal. I didn't ask you to come down here so you could move on with that selfish, disgusting manwhore!"

Brianna stood toe to toe with her sister, "That is not what happened. And I never said Bryan and I were going to work things out. I just said I needed space."

"But you are not going to kick Bryan out to the curb and replace him with Randy." Nicole stood firm in her place and in her statement, "over my dead body."

"You have no say in this, Nicole."

"I do," she replied, "With the choices you've been making recently, you need me to keep you from doing something stupid like, god forbid, sleeping with Randy Orton."

Nicole remained quiet. Of course, she hadn't slept with Randy; but she would be lying if she said she never once thought about it. "I will do whatever I want." The words came out faster than her brain could process. Brianna was the type of person who would bend over backwards, especially when it came to her headstrong sister; but this was one issue Brianna wouldn't budge on. She will be defiant if it had to come to that point.

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head. She retreated towards the door, "I don't even know you anymore, Brianna."

* * *

She showered quickly and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a band tee. She pulled on a pair of flat sandals and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She stuffed her purse with her wallet and cellphone and ran down the stairs. It was like she had blinders on as she went straight for the guest house. She waltzed in, uninvited, and startled the man of the house. He had just gotten out of the shower, himself. His 6'5" frame was adorned in nothing but a stark white towel.

A rush of blood crept up her cheeks as she stood there motionless, before she swiftly jerked her head away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost with too much nonchalance to astound her. Clearly, he was unfazed by the opposite sex seeing him in such a state. He ambled towards his suitcase and pulled out a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and dark-wash jeans. As Brianna kept her eyes locked on the bright white stucco, Randy pulled the pants over his legs. "You can look now," he chuckled.

She threw a set of car keys at him and he caught it squarely in his palm. He cast a questioning look at her.

"Put a shirt on. We're going for a ride."

She made it clear there would be no objections as she took his hand in hers and dragged him through the side of the house and into John's Mercedes Benz SUV. Shoving him into the driver's seat, she jumped into the passenger side and demanded him to, "_Go, go, go!_", forcing him to peel out of the driveway like he was taking direction from someone who had a gun to his head.

Randy drove straight down the highway on Brianna's stern and secretive direction. She looked into the GPS on her phone and directed him to take the next exit. "We're going to take the coastal route," she beamed.

He tried to sneak a peek at her phone but she turned it away from him. "Eyes on the road, Randy!" she playfully pushed his face back.

"So what's all this about?" he asked.

"I just needed to get out of that house."

"Nicole?" Randy asked. He figured her overprotective sister had gone off on her after Nicole had chastised him and threatened to cut off his balls with her own claws. Brianna simply nodded and looked out the window. The frown on her face erased by the view of white sand and blue water on the horizon.

"I don't really want to talk about what happened with Nicole… or what happened last night," she admitted. "I need a break from all that."

Randy smiled assuringly, "I can work with that. But first," he turned into a parking lot of a truck stop filling station and a 50s style diner. "We need some gas in this beast and food in us stat."

They seated themselves, laughing at the squeaking noises made as they shimmied into the vinyl-covered booth. Amused, he looked across the table and watched as her eyes wandered all around the diner, taking in every single detail from the novelty salt and pepper shakers to the neon flamingos on the wall. _Roll Over Beethoven_ by Chuck Berry came on the jukebox and her jaw dropped open, "I love this song!" Brianna pursed her lips and began rocking out in her seat. Randy laughed at the sight before him. He'd never seen her loosen up like this. He'd never seen her this happy.

The waitress cleared her throat, interrupting Brianna's sick air-guitar solo. Her eyes widened and she dropped her head on the table in embarrassment. Randy took the hand holding the back of her head and prompted her to look up. "Don't worry about it. It was cute," he nodded reassuringly and grinned at her, before he glanced up at the waitress' name tag, "Right, Sue?"

"Oh yeah, honey. I don't look that cute when I'm dancing around by myself."

"Really?" she asked, "You're not just saying that to make me feel like less of a dork?"

Sue pursed her lips and rested her hands on her hips, "Trust me, honey," she said in a soothing Southern drawl, "The boy loved it. He loved _all_ of it."

Shortly after, the two received their breakfast along with two tall glasses of sinful milkshakes. Randy took a long sip of his vanilla milkshake and sighed in content. "My trainer will murder me," he laughed. Brianna looked at her garden salad - the only vegetarian option on their menu - and then at Randy's stack of pancakes and bacon drizzled with a hefty helping of maple syrup. She licked her lips at the scent of smoked bacon wafting through her nostrils. Randy took a strip between his fingers and placed it between his teeth. The sound of music was drowned out by that nice crunch. It was over. She had to have it.

"I can't do this anymore."

Randy look worried, "What is it?" He was terrified that she would overthink things, pretend they weren't having a great time, and ask to go back to the house. She noticed the concern on his features and rested a comforting hand on his. She shook her head and laughed, "It's not you… or me…" she trailed off.

"It's the bacon."

"The bacon?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, guilt washing over her pretty, little face. Brianna pouted, taking her hand out of Randy's grip, sliding it onto his plate to retrieve a golden brown strip of bacon.

"No," Randy shook his head, "I can't let you do this. You're going to hate me… I'm always going to be the guy who made you quit being a vegetarian… I'm going to be the guy who lured you in with the bacon and -"

_**Crunch.**_

He stared wide-eyed as she took a bite and chewed with her eyes closed, savoring the salty, smoky taste of, what was basic breakfast food to him, but was now heaven in Brianna's mouth.

"_Oh. My. God!_"

Patrons and staff of the diner turned to look at her. Mouths agape and wide-eyed at the 'Harry Met Sally' moment going on in their booth. Randy stifled a laugh as Brianna turned a shade of red brighter than the heirloom tomato on her plate. He knew he shouldn't because it would make her feel more humiliated but he couldn't help himself any longer. Randy burst into a fit of giggles - surprisingly a couple pitches higher than his usual guttural laugh. He threw his head back and held his hand to his stomach to ease the gut-wrenching laughter.

Brianna scowled at his direction and smacked his knee under the table. "Ouch!" He pouted, rubbing the spot in time to catch her hand before she could retrieve it. He let his hands linger on hers for a moment before they interlaced their fingers. In that moment, they relived that comforting, exciting feeling teenagers went through when they first held hands at a movie theatre. The comfort that comes from knowing you have a hand to squeeze when ominous music starts playing and a masked man with a chainsaw is about to rip your body into shreds. The excitement that comes from knowing that holding hands will inevitably lead to something more.

"Hands above the table, kids!" Sue appeared out of nowhere and stood by their table, "This is a family establishment, mhm."

Scarred from the accusation, Randy and Brianna surrendered both hands on top of the table and both shook their heads. "Nothing was going on. I swear!"

Sue looked at Brianna and back at Randy, "Mhm, whatever makes you sleep at night, honey." She leaned in closer to whisper, "But trust me, I know sexual tension when I see it."

* * *

After breakfast, Randy and Brianna drove down to a secluded beach. They set up their blanket on a nice spot a fair distance from the water. Initially, Brianna just wanted to relax and tan while she read her book. But Randy made it difficult to concentrate. With her eyes concealed by giant Chanel frames, she stole glances at the ripped, tanned body laying beside her. In the dictionary, under the word 'scrumptious' she wouldn't have been surprised to see a picture of Randy's glorious body.

Randy could feel the burn on his back from laying face down under the sun too long. He pulled his torso up and rested his weight on his elbows. He turned to Brianna, dressed in the sexiest turquoise bikini. He gulped when he noticed she removed the strings of her bikini so she could get a nice, even tan across her back. He licked his lips and suppressed the dirty thoughts firing in his brain and travelling down his groin. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she craned her neck to look up at his clenched jaw and tight pecs. '_Fuck, indeed_' she thought to herself.

"I'm going to go for a walk," said Randy as he stood up. He looked around at the large expanse of sand they had all to themselves. He looked from left to right, ultimately deciding to walk straight into the water.

Brianna furrowed her brows as she watched Randy disappear into the water. Moments later, he came up for air. She tied the bikini strings behind her breasts and across the nape of her neck. Setting her book down, she stood up and walked towards the shoreline.

"Shit," Randy muttered when he saw Brianna walking towards the water. The reason he went for a swim in the first place was so she wouldn't see his raging boner and get the wrong idea. He closed his eyes and tried to think of really chaste thoughts. First, he thought of the most unappealing male he could think of in Mark Henry. Then he remembered the wrestler's sexual chocolate phase, and he just pictured Brianna getting off on chocolate the same way she did with bacon in the diner. Next he thought of Jimmy Uso's nasty toe fungus, but nearly gagged at the image in his head. This was harder than he thought.

"Hey!"

He spun around to face her. Brianna's breasts bounced up and down along the surface of the water. Her toned, and glistening skin was just begging to be touched. And her lips were wet with anticipation.

"Uh, hi," he replied. She walked closer towards him and he panicked so he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Randy!" she cried, "What are you doing? I swear to god, if you drop me in the water -"

Her body crashed into the cool, Atlantic water and immediately Randy felt like a giant asshole. She broke the surface, her hair dripping wet and her face glaring straight at the man responsible. He retreated back but, with a menacing look in her face, she charged towards him and dunked his head under water. He went up for air and looked shocked as she tried to get back at him for, essentially, doing a Fireman's carry slam on her. She pushed against his pecs but he was far too strong for her. He held onto her wrists and tried to examine her face to see if she was seriously angry or she was playing with him.

Brianna stuck her tongue out and loosened out of his grip. She dunked his head underwater with both hands, but Randy swam deeper until his head was between her legs. He rose up with Brianna completely off the water and on his shoulders. "No!" she yelled. Randy leaned back until they both fell into the water. She got up and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for him to turn around and face more of her wrath.

Instead, he was smart enough to swim around her and grab her from behind, loosely wrapping his arm right under her chin. Brianna rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "A chin lock? Really, Randy?"

* * *

"I won"

"No, I won," Randy replied, "Besides, I don't think you can win using my finisher."

The two were hiking up the rocks to get a better view of the Florida sunset. They were playfully arguing about who won the wrestling match in the water. Although Randy could have easily won by carrying Brianna on her shoulders and getting an easy three-count on the shore, he let her use his RKO on him. Randy could sell so he sold that RKO so hard he hit his head on a piece of coral, forcing a stop to their playful wrestling match.

"Did it stop bleeding?" She pulled his face closer to inspect the small gash right above his eyebrow. She blew on the cut and then looked into his baby blues. For a moment, she held his face in her hands and they were lost in each other's eyes.

She snapped out of it and let go as they continued to hike up the cliff in silence. Once they reached the top, Randy and Brianna sat at the edge of the rocks, overlooking the sunset. Brianna leaned back and let the cool air and the sun's warm glow wash over her skin. She wanted to remember this moment. She wanted to remember this feeling.

"I'm happy," she said, her eyes opening to see the orange cast on Randy's face. His mouth was slightly parted, ready to say something but she held her finger against his lips. "I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I told myself that maybe one day I'll feel the same way I did about Bryan when we started dating. But the longer I waited and the harder I tried, I became unhappier. It started off great but then it all felt safe and routine. I guess I'm just realizing that I was lying to myself all this time. I felt like I was changing myself to make him happy - like I was changing myself so I can find that happiness I used to feel with him. So I owned up to it and broke his heart."

"It happens all the time," Randy spoke from experience. He recalled his relationship with Sam and how years of love and marriage had dissolved into divorce papers and child custody agreements. "People fall out of love and it's not anyone's fault…"

"But people fall in love again, right?"

Before he could respond, Brianna closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. The sound of waves crashing beneath them drowned out thoughts of doubt and fear. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened it into an exploratory kiss. She tilted her head allowing him to intensify the heat and need of their tongues gently licking, their teeth biting, their mouths carressing. She softly tugged on his lower lip and pulled away. They both panted; their breaths shallow. Their foreheads touching; their hands inseparable. Brianna looked into his baby blues and before she could get lost again, she closed her eyes when his lips found hers.


	6. Champagne Kisses

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I've been away for a while. I've just been so busy with finals that it's been impossible to find time to work on this story. I actually have 4 chapters left scheduled for this story and I know, pretty much, what's going to happen. But to be honest, my mind's on another story I'm working on. It's an AU fic featuring Randy (predominantly) so keep your eyes peeled for that. As for whether or not Randy and Brie are H.E.A? I can't say, but this chapter will certainly be one of your favorites if you think they're endgame ;)**

* * *

High.

It all felt like some kind of magic-drug-induced high that had no side effects of paranoia or anxiety. It was like floating through the clouds – the way you thought of them as the fluffy, touchable beds of angels, and not the actual, scientific liquid crystals suspended in the atmosphere. You could land softly onto the clouds without falling thousands of feet to your demise. You could fall back and trust there would be a tangible, solid surface right beneath you.

Or a pair of strong, tattooed arms.

A laugh escaped Brianna's lips when she felt him wrap those arms around her waist. Allowing her to relax and lean in across his chest, he planted a lingering kiss on her temple. Randy squeezed around her waist and forced her to turn and face him. He dipped his head to kiss her. She moaned softly as his tongue parted her lips, begging for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her atop the marble island. Hoisting her up, he surrendered his control.

"Mhhhm…" the sound of someone clearing their throat forced apart the insatiable couple. Randy and Brianna turned towards the entranceway where they found John looking both unimpressed and uneasy. "Not on the stone, guys," he groaned, swatting Randy away from the kitchen island.

Randy raised his arms to assuage his guilt. Brianna took a few steps away from the tattooed man, hoping and praying for a time machine that could take her back to earlier that morning when her head was clear and not fogged up by Randy's kisses. John had just caught the two of them; and while she and Randy agreed to keep their housemates in the loop, she wasn't expecting it to happen this way. She thought the news that they were 'dating' or whatever it was they were doing would go down a lot easier with a plate full of breakfast and a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So," John began, "I guess I don't need to ask why you two disappeared yesterday."

"I'm sorry," said Brianna, hanging her head in shame.

John shook his head, "Nicole told me that you two had a fight, so I figured you just needed to get out and get some air. I didn't think you were recruiting this one on your mission to carjack my Benz," he pointed at Randy.

"I'm really sorry," Brianna stressed again. In hindsight, even if she was really angry with her sister, she shouldn't have taken the keys to one of John's cars without his permission.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he replied, "You're a guest and you're welcome to use any of the cars in the garage. Just…" he paused, looking from the marble island to the hot pan in the stove to the towering set of dishes in the sink, "keep the place spotless, ok?"

Randy breathed a sigh of relief when John left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. His best friend could be so unnecessarily obsessive compulsive when it came to his house. As Randy shrugged and returned his attention back to the sunny side up eggs, Brianna was shaken up.

The realization that this was really happening had finally interrupted her fantasy of fluffy clouds and a tattooed angel keeping her safe and warm. It wasn't just her and Randy atop a cliff anymore. Now, she had to worry about Nicole; and she just knew that her sister would not be on board for any of it. She could just imagine the fire burning through Nicole the moment John recounted what he had just seen.

"Hey," his voice interrupted her thoughts, "you're not changing your mind about all this, are you?"

"No," she smiled weakly and noted the genuine concern in his features. She would never have imagined seeing Randy give her that look, but there he was standing right in front of her – ready and waiting. "I'm sure. I want this."

His eyes crinkled at the corners; his lips turning up to a bright, white smile. "I want this too."

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet opus of silverware against ceramic and liquid sloshing against glass. John had gone downstairs just before they set the table to alert them that Nicole was still furious about the events that transpired the day before. John chose not to tell her about what he saw in the kitchen; he hoped Brianna and Randy would break the news to her and he wouldn't end up at the receiving end of his woman's wrath.

Despite not knowing, Nicole could tell from the moment she walked down the steps and saw her sister that something had changed. Her sister, engaged to a man on the other side of the country, and her boyfriend's notorious best friend had gone missing the day before. Her own boyfriend had been acting weird since she woke up that morning. She set her fork down and looked up to catch a meaningful glance between Randy and Brianna.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is going on?" she muttered under her breath, "I want the whole story, Brianna."

Brianna sighed. She knew she owed it to her sister to finally tell her the truth. She had been keeping so much from the one person she loved and trusted the most because she couldn't come to terms with her decisions and feelings.

"Randy and I-"

"We're seeing each other," Randy cut off. He noticed the hesitation in her voice and he decided this was the best way to define their relationship, even though he felt a connection deeper than any other couple simply dating.

"You have got to be kidding." She shook her head. Nicole couldn't believe that neither Randy nor Brianna listened to her. Honestly, she didn't expect any less from Randy – the guy did whatever he wanted without a care. But Brianna completely disregarded her warning and completely ignored the possible implications her sudden fling would have in mending her relationship with Bryan.

"Nicole, can I speak with you in private?" Brianna asked. This conversation was bound to happen and she knew they would never move forward as long as Nicole continued to sit across the man she harbored ill feelings for.

Randy cast a look between sisters and squeezed Brianna's hand before he stood to leave with John. Left at the table, the twin sisters sat in momentary silence before they were assured the men were out of earshot.

"I can't believe you did this-"

"Nicole, before you get on your high horse and talk shit," Brianna cut off, "I know how I feel and I've made my decision. I want to try things out with Randy."

"How you feel?" Nicole asked incredulously, "Two weeks ago you were in love with Bryan Danielson."

"You have no idea how I was feeling two weeks ago."

"Well, then tell me, Brianna. You tell me I don't understand but how can I when you're not telling me anything?"

Brianna sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've been a horrible sister." Tears welled in her eyes as she began to rip through her self-imposed safety net and unearth the feelings she had kept hidden for so long. "I should have told you after it happened, but I was having such a hard time wrapping my head around it that I couldn't even begin to explain it. I don't love Bryan anymore."

Nicole's face softened. She could see the vulnerability in her sister's face, and she instantly felt guilty for not realizing it sooner. They just seemed so happy, to have so much in common, and to have the same outlook for their future together. She was always jealous about the latter. No matter how perfect her relationship with John, Nicole knew that they didn't see their future the same way Bryan and Brianna had always pictured theirs.

"What happened?"

Brianna shrugged her shoulders and stared off into the distance to keep herself from breaking down in tears. "I guess it just happened over time. I tried to ignore it for the longest time until I finally realized that being with him felt like an obligation. It was like I was just with him because everyone else expected us to be the golden couple and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I felt like it was my responsibility to be his girlfriend then his fiancée, and I had to do all of this in order to maintain the façade that everything was fine between us when, really, I was unhappy."

Nicole stood up and walked around the table. Standing behind her sister, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to embrace her. These words were a complete shock to her, but the fact that Brianna felt this way and bottled it up for so long didn't surprise her one bit. Brianna was always the gentle, considerate one of the two and she often placed other people's happiness before her own – much to her detriment.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I knew you would be in my corner, no matter what; it's just that I felt so horrible and guilty after telling Bryan that is until-"

"Until what?" Nicole asked, "What happened?"

Brianna sighed; she didn't want to give Nicole a reason to hate Bryan because before any of this happened, he had been a perfect gentleman and she would hate to see his reputation ruined. But she had to tell her sister. If she was going to mend things with Nicole, she had to be completely honest.

"The night I told Bryan I wasn't ready to marry him and that I didn't feel the same way I did when we started dating, he left. I couldn't blame him for leaving, but that night, he went down to the hotel bar and ran into Eva Marie. Apparently, one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together in her room. He came back to our room the next day and told me everything. He felt so guilty and at that point, he didn't even care that I told him I wasn't in love with him anymore. Bryan said he would do anything to make it work between us."

Nicole's face was colored in shock. Sure, they might have broken up that evening but she never would have expected Bryan, of all people, to jump into bed with that red-haired talentless whore, Eva Marie. Piecing everything together, it made a lot more sense why Brianna was hurting. Sure, it had been her feelings that determined the end of their relationship, but Bryan's betrayal was fresh and still very much excruciating.

"When I see him, I swear to god, I will castrate his-"

"Nicole," Brianna warned. This was exactly why she hesitated telling anyone. Bryan had a momentary lapse in judgment and while it sucked to be so quickly, yet fleetingly replaced by a one-night stand, she empathized with her ex. "No one else can know what Bryan did. He's a good guy and I don't want that to follow him around. Besides, I wouldn't want people to think that our relationship ended because of cheating."

"Fine," she replied, "But what now?"

"With Bryan?"

"No," Nicole answered, "Things are over with you. You can't force yourself to love someone. I'm asking what happens now… with you?"

"I don't know," Brianna exhaled, "Right now I'm happy. I haven't felt this way in a while."

"With Randy though?" Hesitation and slight revulsion laced her question.

"He's not awful," Brianna smiled – the first one since she and her sister sat and finally had their talk, "He's a really great guy. You should just give him a chance."

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess he can be pretty sweet sometimes. I just like to give him a hard time to bring his ego down a notch."

Brianna chuckled. It was so true; Nicole and Randy both liked to give each other a hard time because of their cocky personalities. "But Brianna, I want you to be happy on your own – independent from how any man makes you feel. Otherwise, you're just setting yourself up for the same thing that happened with you and Bryan."

"I know that. I am happy and while a huge part of that has to do with Randy, I realize that I'm happy because I can just let go around him and be myself and not think about what other people expect me to do. I've never felt so honest and true to myself, and I know it sounds so cheesy-"

"Really cheesy, _Brie_," Nicole emphasized Brianna's ring name, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"He brings out the side of me that I've suppressed for so long in order to fulfill other people's expectations. Now, it's just me out like an open book and he gets it. I know it's crazy that I'm jumping into this thing with Randy so quickly, but the old Brianna would have said just that – 'crazy, ridiculous, and impossible'. It feels right and I want to follow my heart for once."

* * *

John groaned as he knocked repeatedly on the bathroom door. "Nicole, the limo is downstairs and I'm paying him by the hour so get your cute little butt out of there."

"Little?" She said disapprovingly, as she walked past him and showed off her ass in an Herve Leger bodycon dress.

John licked his lips as he watched her bend down to throw her cell phone, keys, and lipstick into a sequin black clutch. He couldn't wait to peel off the tight dress and squeeze her plump behind until she begged for mercy. The knock on the master bedroom door interrupted his dirty thoughts, and John remembered that he had to wait until later in the evening to devour his woman.

Nicole opened the door to see the brand new couple at the doorway. Randy, like John, was dressed in a form-fitting button-down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. Her sister looked like an angel compared to her in her curve-baring ensemble. Brianna was wearing a cobalt blue skater dress that showed off her legs but kept a little more to the imagination.

John slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and led her out of the room. "You, kids, ready to party?"

* * *

Sitting in the limousine, the couples laughed and shared stories over a bottle of Dom Perignon. Ever since the twins finally had that much-awaited talk earlier in the day, Nicole warmed up to the idea of her sister dating her boyfriend's best friend. She knew that a lot of the awful things she thought of Randy were primarily dirtsheet or backstage rumors that were never confirmed by his closest friends or the man himself. Nicole saw Brianna's happiness was genuine so she decided to give Randy a chance.

Nicole asked everyone in the car to scoot together so she could take a picture and post it on her Instagram account. She snapped a picture where John and Randy were on either side of the twins and you could clearly tell that both men had their arms around their respective girlfriends.

**Out to the club with my favorite people #champagnekisses #myloves #WWE**

The two girls gushed over the picture and the instant flood of likes and comments they received as soon as Nicole posted it on her feed. John rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw Randy furrow his brow at the two girls. "Man, get used to it. There's nothing these two won't Instagram," said John," Got my nails did – Instagram! Working out but looking really hot while doing so – Instagram! 50 piece chicken McNuggets because I'm on my period right now– Instagram!"

Nicole smacked John on the side of the head, "How about I Instagram that look of fear on your face right now?"

"Hey, Nicole, send that picture to me. I'll repost it later tonight."

"Just take a picture with your phone," she replied.

"I left it at home. Didn't think I'd need the distraction tonight," she glanced up at Randy, who smirked right back at her. She was so excited to let loose on the dance floor and have some fun with him.

Once they arrived in the club, the manager led them to a private booth with more champagne bottles waiting for them. John plopped on the quilted velvet seat and pulled Nicole on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "Mmm… Thanks for taking us out, baby."

Randy and Brianna slid into the seat and tried their best to avert their gaze from the couple making out across them. They ended up looking at each other, laughing at the circumstances. "Who would've thought," he trailed off, hooking his arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his, "that I would have you right here with me."

"In your arms," she breathed into his ear, allowing his free hand to caress her face and keep her position still and flush against him. He looked into her deep, soulful eyes and leaned forward. His eyes shut as he felt her warm breath on his lips. Kissing her was intoxicating. It was more addicting than a glass of bubbly to an alcoholic trophy wife. His hand traveled down to the nape of her neck, pressing her lips forcefully against his. Her tiny hands squeezed on his muscular thighs; she couldn't wait to feel his skin without the tough denim in the way. Brianna lightly nipped on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"That was hot."

Nicole smacked her boyfriend in the chest. She crinkled her nose at their public display of affection. Bryan and Brianna were always so chaste and proper out in public, that now, seeing her sister make out with a guy in public was a little weird.

"Something wrong, Nicole?" Randy asked, given that her face showed signs of disgust.

"That's my sister!" She shuddered, "Ew!"

Brianna gasped, "now, you know how I feel having to witness you and John making out all the time!"

* * *

After downing a few more bottles of Moet and daring each other to take body shots, like the classy adults they were, they headed down to the dance floor. At first, Randy and John stood by and danced like typical white guys as they watched their girls sway to the Hip Hop and R&B playing in the club. Every other song was a shared "I love this song!" moment where the twins got even crazier with their moves.

Rihanna's _Pour it Up_ blasted on the speakers and Brianna sent a sly smile over to her man. Randy pointed to himself and looked around the dancefloor. Pulling him against her chest, she turned around and began to grind against him. Randy held onto her gyrating hips as he relished each and every dip and sway.

Brianna threw her head back. His eyes traveled the length of her legs, up her tight ass, her toned torso, and her perky breasts. He trailed kisses down her stretched neck. She turned her head to look into his ice blue eyes. She kept eye contact as she fully committed to the beat of the song, feeling his hardness every second she ground into him.

"Brianna," he turned her body flush against him. He jerked his hips forward, allowing her to feel him. "If you keep this up, I'll need you to indulge me sooner rather than later."

She smiled coyly before she ran her hands over his chest.

He held onto her wrists. His eyes affixed firmly on hers. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against her swollen pout. There was nothing soft and slow about this kiss. He took no time to trace every curve and crevice. She returned his kiss with the same passion and when he freed her hands, she rested one on his broad chest while the other found itself in his back pocket, pushing him harder against her.

Randy pulled away, shaking his head and smiling devilishly at the naughty woman.

"You won't be so lucky tonight."

"I beg to differ."

* * *

Over the latest Will. party anthem, Nicole could barely hear her phone ring, but she managed to retrieve it from her clutch just in time to answer it but not see who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Nicole?" He could hear the blaring music in the background; so it was true, they were really out partying. It was only two days ago that Brianna had called him crying and now, she was out getting drunk and going in all out Brie mode. "It's Bryan."

"Bryan? What are you doing calling me?"

"Sorry, I was trying to reach your sister."

Nicole glanced around the club and found Brianna pressed up against Randy in the middle of the dance floor. She shook her head, "She left her phone at home."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's a little busy right now."

Bryan sighed. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that meant. It tore him inside to think about his ex-fiance moving onto someone like Orton. "Busy with Randy?" he replied with more spite than initially intended.

"Actually, yeah she is busy with Randy right now."

"Come on, Nicole," his voice was desperate, "I need to talk to her. Please."

"No, Bryan!" She said out loud, "You two are over. My sister is finally happy and you do not need to be dragging her back down."

"I thought you wanted to help me get back with Brianna."

"That was before I knew you fucked Eva."

"She told you?" Brian groaned. Brianna said she wouldn't tell anyone it happened and he was so grateful for that.

"Of course she told me! I'm her sister." Nicole was beginning to get exasperated, "Please, Bryan. Just let her go."

"I can't."

* * *

The peace and serenity in John's home was disturbed by the howling noises and incessant laughter that burst through the door. John began to spear Randy but, instead, picked the 245-pound man over his shoulder and spun around the room. Brianna and Nicole gasped as the two wrestled in the entranceway of John's house. They hesitated jumping in and breaking them apart but they knew better than to get in between men twice their size.

The night at the club and the ride in the limousine served to bring their group much closer. For the first time, Randy and Nicole got through one evening without a cheap shot or snide remark. In fact, by the end of the night, Nicole was drunkenly snapping pictures of the couple and yelling belligerently things like, "Hashtag cutest couple, hashtag young love, hashtag fuck you, Daniel Bryan!"

Randy got up and pulled Brianna to his side. He retreated towards the back door and laughed as John tried to get up off the floor in his drunken state. Finally, Nicole tried to pull him up but the effort was futile.

"Wait!" John called out.

Randy turned around and saw John fishing into his pockets. He threw a couple of foil packets at their direction. Brianna picked it up and scrunched her eyebrows at Magnum XL condoms.

"Be safe, kids!"


	7. Basic Chemistry

**Lost & Found**

**A postponed engagement and a relationship of vindictiveness has left Brie Bella confused and heartbroken. Can a week with the Viper help her find what's been lost? Randy Orton / Brie Bella / Daniel Bryan**

**A/N: Hi guys! Happy New Year! I meant to post this chapter up before Christmas but I wanted the bulk of this chapter (one scene *wink*wink*) to be perfect. I'm not going to bore you anymore; but I do hope that if you read and enjoy this chapter, you'll take the time out to send me a review. Thanks so much!**

* * *

Night was slowly turning into dawn, and the morning dew was forming on the blades of grass. In the horizon, you could see the orange luminance of the sun peeking through. Holding her hand, he led her through the lawn and into the privacy of his pool house.

Randy shut the door behind him and watched as Brianna stumbled through the room and fell on the olive couch. She pulled her stilettos off her feet and stretched her legs. Resting her head on the armrest, she closed her eyes and sighed. Going Brie mode tonight had worn her out.

He walked around the couch and took a seat on the other end. Picking up her feet, he began to massage her soles, working his way up to her ankles. The 5-inch heels probably didn't do any favors for the balls of her feet, but they certainly made her legs look long and shapely. Brianna groaned as his fingers eased her sore muscles.

Brianna sat upright when his hands travelled further up the length of her legs. Brushing past her calves, he felt her clamp up suddenly when he made contact with the back of her knees. He stopped and looked into her brown eyes. Without saying a word, she simply nodded, giving him her blessing to continue this slow, soothing, provocation.

Feather-light touches ran up her inner thigh, until they finally stopped just below the hem of her cobalt blue dress. Without warning, he pulled her swiftly across his lap. His eyes were dilated and his breath ragged. He kissed her hard. He kissed her so hard he had to keep his arm around her so she wouldn't fall backward. Randy's hands travelled the length of her spine to the nape of her neck. He held her and kissed her until she gasped for air.

"Randy, I…"

"Shhh…"

She gasped when his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. His tongue and lips worked wonders on the soft spot until he left a tiny bruise on her porcelain skin. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was insatiable. Her palms stroked his biceps, wanting to feel the sinews and flexes as he worked his mouth down her throat and onto her exposed clavicle. He groaned deeply, and that's when she felt him.

Brianna moaned when she felt his hardness beneath her. She could already tell he was in need of release from how he strained in his jeans. Shifting her position so now she was straddling him, she ground her hips down to get a better feel of his manhood. His kisses on her collarbone were driving her wild in desire and she made sure that he knew that.

She toyed with him for a moment. Pushing him away, she sent him a devilish grin as her fingers slowly and deliberately unbuttoned his dress shirt. He adeptly pulled his arms out of the sleeves and leaned back against the couch. Brianna licked her lips before she dived down and kissed him deeply. Her hands stroking his short hair as his hands found the back zipper of her dress. He was neither methodical nor gentle when he held the zipper and slid it down her back. Pushing the material off her shoulders, he watched as it fell down her hips, exposing her in a strapless satin bra.

His mouth watered like a fat kid hungry for cake. Brianna stood up and allowed the dress to fall at her feet. Before she could assume her previous position, Randy pulled her forward and kissed the skin on her hips. He trailed soft kisses up her torso, just beneath her breasts. With one hand on her back, he unhooked her bra until she was left standing before him in silky black panties.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, Brianna."

She leaned her head down and kissed him. His hands found her breasts as he pulled her on top of him. He broke the kiss and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned his name as she felt heat rush down from her fogged up brain to her awaiting center. She breathed out expletives as his tongue and teeth worked hard on her chest.

She felt his large hands toying with the tops of her panties. Brianna felt his fingers trail the band, and she jerked into him, begging for more. She groaned when he retrieved all contact and looked her right in her eyes. His icy blue eyes were now a stormy grey. His chiseled jaw was clenched like he was in Viper mode, ready to strike on his opponent. His stare never left hers as he took his palm and felt her heat and wetness through the lace fabric of her panties.

She whimpered and rolled her hips as he palmed her; his thumb finding her clitoris and pushing until she cried his name. With her still straddling him, he picked her up with one strong arm and carried her to the bed. He set her down on the edge. His dominating frame loomed over her as she stretched her arms over her head. Her nearly naked body, just sweeping over the white sheets – it drove him mad.

He pulled her legs off the bed. Brianna gasped when she realized what was happening. Randy knelt on the carpet, as he tugged down on her panties. She clenched her legs together in a moment of shame. She was so exposed to him. And with someone who had such a perfect body like Randy, you couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about sharing your own.

He adored her body though. Every muscle was defined. She might've been skinnier than Nicole, but her curves were soft, real, and for him, just perfect. He nipped at her inner thigh. A smirk formed in his face when he felt her legs shiver in anticipation. He could feel her heat and sense her sweet nectar.

An audible gasp escaped her lips when his tongue lapped over her wet folds. His hands gripped down on her thighs to keep her steady, as his tongue forced through the slit and explored her center. Stormy greys glanced up to see Brianna struggling to maintain her composure as he devoured her. He took her free hand and placed her fingers on her clit. He guided her as she rubbed and stroked herself in pleasure. He felt her inner walls constrict around his tongue, and more blood rushed to his groin. Randy wanted nothing more than to feel her ecstasy around his manhood.

Pulling away, he watched as Brianna continued to pleasure herself, begging him to go back and lap up her juices. He smirked, taking her hands and pinning it over her head. He inserted his index finger and pumped her until she was crying her near-release. Inserting another finger, he slowed his pumps but he curved them slightly until they found her spot. She cried out his name as her walls closed in and throbbed, waves of her orgasm crashing down.

His eyes consumed the sight before him. Her limbs quivered, her back arched, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth in a strained gasp, calling out his name between labored breaths. His hunger for her grew with each second. Randy unbuckled his belt and pulled the jeans off his long legs, finally freeing himself from the restraining fabric.

Brown eyes widened; a tremor washed over her body at the sight of Randy Orton in his naked state. She was ready again. She wanted more. She pulled him on top of her, surprising Randy. He twisted his fist around her hair as she kissed him with unbridled passion. Her legs wrapped around his in a tangle, to get his manhood closer to her wet center. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes as he aligned himself and thrust into her.

They shared a heavy breath as he found his position and rested momentarily, filling her up completely, her velvet walls wrapping around his dick in the most delicious feeling imaginable. He rested his head at the crook of her neck, before he placed a searing kiss on her lips. He began to thrust in her, starting off slow so she could get accustomed to his size. Her face twisted from pain to pleasure as his thrusts quickened and deepened. Brianna was nearly on the brink, when he pulled her up against his body.

Now straddling him, Randy picked her up and guided her body up and down his shaft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming currents of indulgence coursing through her veins. Regaining her strength, she matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast. Randy pulled her closer against his torso so that with every thrust, her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles.

The skin-to-skin contact on her bundle of nerves, his dick pounding mercilessly inside of her, her walls closing in around him were enough to send them into euphoria. A guttural moan escaped their lips as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave.

* * *

Staring mindlessly towards the heavens, blue eyes trailed the wood grain of the beams that lined the ceiling. His breath hitched when he heard a set of incoherent words fall out of her pretty mouth. Brianna snuggled into his arms as a small smile played on her lips. He didn't know how he got this lucky or how long his luck was going to run, but he knew that he wasn't going to do revert back to his self-destructive behavior and ruin this for him. For her.

He gazed at the utter perfection of a woman, lying in his arms. She was smart and beautiful, but above those things she had a kind heart who saw him for more than the reputation given to him, more than the reputation he used as a security blanket and defense mechanism. She saw him before he was broken, and not woman had been able to do that since his ex-wife. It was all so fast, but he knew it when he felt it. Brianna was so much more than another notch in his bedpost. It wasn't just a fuck for the record books. They made love. As romantic and sentimental as it was, Randy finally felt like he deserved a second shot at love.

"What's on your mind?" she mumbled half-asleep. Her eyes fluttered open but her body snuggled in closer.

Randy sighed. As much as he wanted to share all of the thoughts running through his mind, he didn't want to scare her. She had just gotten out of a relationship with Bryan. He knew she shared the same feelings – there was no doubt about that. But to what extent? And just how ready was she? He had to give it time.

"You, beautiful" he smiled, turning to face her, their noses merely an inch apart. He kissed her on the lips and pulled away to watch her blush. "You'll never get used to my compliments, will you?"

"It's not exactly something I want to get used to."

"Fair enough," he smirked, "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, I don't know what _we _have planned, but I have to run to the seamstress with Nicole at 2. We have our final fitting for our gowns for tomorrow evening's fundraiser."

"I'm guessing John and I aren't invited to the fitting."

She smacked him playfully, "Nope, not until the big reveal."

"Fine," he clutched onto her hand and laid it to rest on his chest. "But I get to keep you for the rest of the afternoon and the evening."

She felt his heart beat, as his chest rose and fell gently across her palm. Brianna didn't mind spending the rest of the day in this position. She didn't mind the feel of his arms wrapped around her. And she certainly didn't mind the promise of spending hours between the sheets, exploring each other's bodies, and learning what could send Randy Orton over the edge.

Brianna turned to face the ceiling, just as Randy had done for a good portion of that morning. She thought about the last few days of vacation and how they were only down to two. She and Randy would be on the road together, but the idea that they had to go back and meet the questions of their colleagues put her eased mind into a state of fear.

"Now, what are _you_ thinking?" He said, resting his head on his bent elbow and tucking her dark locks behind her ear.

"Just how much longer we have alone, together, before we go back to work. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and I can't wait to get back to work, but I love how simple and uncomplicated things are right now… with you."

"Shhh…" he placed a finger on her lips before replacing it with a kiss, "Let's not think about that right now."

* * *

Randy looked out at the lake, a huge grin forming across his chiseled features as his daughter recounted her trip to Disney Land. She was spending the weekend with Sam's extended family in Los Angeles, and she was meeting her cousins from that side of the family. In spite of their differences and disagreements, Randy and his ex-wife could finally settle on the importance of surrounding Alanna with the love of family.

"Hey baby," he said, as he sat along the edge of the dock, his bare feet barely skimming the surface of the water, "I can't wait to hear all about it again next Thursday – this time, with you jumping all around the house in excitement."

"You're so silly, daddy! I only did that when I was 4!" said the 5 year-old.

Just then, Randy heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned around to see the beaming face of Brianna. She pulled her feet out of the chestnut sandals, and took the spot next to him. Noticing he was on the phone, she simply rested her head against his shoulder and watched the reeds sway in the distance.

"Al, guess what…" Randy trailed off, "Daddy made a new friend and maybe we'll both be lucky and she'll come visit when I go home to see you."

Brianna sat up straight and looked at Randy when she realized he was talking to his daughter. Randy looked at her expectantly, and she nodded. Some might argue that it would be too soon for her to meet his daughter. After all, they hadn't really labeled their status or established the nature of their relationship. But he looked at her with those baby blues, and she couldn't say 'no'. Besides, she was curious to see what Randy was like around his baby girl.

"Is she your girlfriend, daddy?"

Randy was caught off guard by the question. He didn't think his 5 year-old grasped the concept of boyfriends and girlfriends yet, much more that her previously married father could be paired with someone else besides her mother. "I guess you could say I want her to be," he winked at Brianna.

"Well, she has to be nice to you. And she has to be pretty… like Ariel or Jasmine!"

"She does remind me of Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"She must be beautiful then..." Alanna trailed off, "does that make you the beast, daddy?"

Randy chuckled, "Only if you get to be my little, chatty, teacup for the rest of my life."

"Oh, daddy, you're so silly! Chip is a boy!"

After saying his goodbyes to his daughter, he waited for her to end the call before turning his attention to Brianna. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are so affectionate to your daughter."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Yeah, you should," she said, "but it's just so different from how you are at work, in the ring… You're just really sweet and caring with her and I find that so charming."

"I'm sweet and caring with you," he wriggled his eyebrows, brushing his nose against hers.

"Sometimes," she trailed off, trailing her tongue on the edge of his lips and parting them in the center, "other times you can be pretty rough and sexy."

He kissed her back with vigor, tangling his fist into her hair as they wrestled for control. A loud whistle interrupted their kiss. "Quit macking on my sister, Orton! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

After dinner, the foursome sat out on the patio and shared stories over beer and homemade s'mores. John had his arm wrapped around Nicole's shoulders, as he narrated the past evening's events, and how Nicole had to threaten to mess up his laundry system in order for him to get off the entranceway floor and go upstairs to their bedroom.

"Now you know how it feels to have to take care of someone when they're wasted," John chirped, when Nicole groaned about his heavy snoring and the surprise vomit he left stewing in their toilet. "At least I had the decency to throw up in the right receptacle; not in the fucking Jacuzzi."

Nicole crossed her arms and huffed. John grinned and kissed her in the temple, "That's ok, babe. You know I'll take care of you regardless."

The couple watched as Randy came back from the fire with a plate of s'mores. He picked one up and cautiously fed it to Brianna. She chewed on the sweet treat with satisfaction. Randy's thumb brushed the chocolate smeared on the corner of her lips and licked the chocolate off his thumb. Even something so simple and innocent looked so erotic when it came to the two of them. The sexual chemistry was through the roof. It caught John and Nicole off guard that they hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Just go to your room and fuck each other already," John groaned, "for god's sake."

Randy chuckled and shook his head, "Sexually frustrated, John?"

"No," he wrapped his arms tighter around his girl, squeezing her boobs until they nearly spilled out of the low-cut maxi dress she was wearing.

"Oh, Nicole, put those away," Brianna swatted her hands and turned away.

"Jealous, much?" Nicole retorted playfully, pushing her breasts together and loosening the ties that held the front of her dress together. John's eyes widened and his head sank down to rest on the perky globes across his girlfriend's chest. He was like a 6 year-old boy finding a Tonka truck under the tree on Christmas morning.

"She's got nothing to be jealous of," Randy assured, wrapping an arm around Brianna's shoulder, "Brianna's body is perfect. Trust me, I know," he winked at the two sitting across the table.

John extended his arm out for Randy to high-five.

"Really, John? Is that how we view women now?"

"Shut the fuck up, Orton, and don't leave me hanging." John knew his best friend was being a condescending little shit right now.

Randy chuckled and slapped his best friend's hand. "Excuse us," he said, holding onto Brianna's hand and leading her away from the table, "I'm going to take my lady and show her that I am, indeed, a gentleman, who respects a woman's body."

"Bullshit!" John drawled as the couple walked away.

Randy turned around and gave his friend the middle finger.

"Come on," Brianna pulled on Randy, "show me exactly what you meant when you said you respect a woman's body."

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Spinning around, he broke the kiss and looked at John and Nicole, "By the way, you guys are going to need to buy a new bed for the pool house."


End file.
